The Champion
by SidewaysRiku
Summary: Not just a two-story crossover, this is my take on a world-hopping main character. Please read and leave a review! Rated M because violence is a thing that exists. Please read and review!
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction attempt. Please forgive me for any characters that are OOC, there are a lot of them to write in this one. Also all that I own is my OC and this specific storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

Chapter 1

She's dead. She's dead and it's my fault. I killed her. "There was nothing you could have done", they say to me. They know it brings me no solace, that only one thing can. As I raise my head, averting my gaze from the hole in her chest, I look out over this city that has become a battlefield, torn apart by a centuries-old war, and only one thought runs through my head: "This ends. Now."

Chapter 2

My name is Raidwynn. Yes, just the one name, like Madonna. Or Batman. I do have a family name, but my parents often just had me discard it when it wasn't for an official document, and that's just the start of my less-than-normal upbringing. My family was pretty small, just the three of us, and I never met any relatives or anything like that, not even grandparents. We never seemed to stay anywhere for very long, even when my parents seemed to talk so much about how much they loved the place. Every couple of months we'd pack up all of our stuff in my dad's minivan, and we'd move on to another city, another state, sometimes another country. In 15 years, I have lived in all 50 American states, as well as in England, France, Germany, Japan, South Korea, and Spain. I never had a long time in any one place, but I learned to love the moves, the excitement of finding a new home in a country where I didn't speak the language, but somehow, my parents did. Obviously such a nomadic lifestyle leads to a lack of traditional education, but I was never wanting for learning, because Mom and Dad always taught me everything I wanted to know, and more. By the time they got done with me, I was fluent in English, German, Korean, and French, as well as having progresses through math and science to the point of college-level calculus and physics. Now, not all of my learning was strictly traditional book knowledge, because my parents also pushed me towards a more physical type of learning. I was at least proficient in 3 martial arts, and trained for enough stamina to sprint for almost a mile. This makes it sound like I'm some kind of prodigy, but it's all thanks to the dedication of my parents. They went out of their way to teach me, and move me around enough to immerse in different cultures. I never did find out what their jobs were, as I seemed to be their only concern. This isn't to say we never had fun or I never met anyone else, I had plenty of temporary friends wherever we were, and they were always sure to let me have my space when I was being an angst-ridden middle school kid. I may have been better trained than other people, but Mom always made sure I hid my skills from other people, so "no one gets jealous of you", and she made sure I knew that it was my job to use my training to help people, and to never think of myself as superior. One day, when I was about 13, they decided we could settle down in a little rural town, and I got to consistently attend school for the first time. I was exposed to anime, and cartoons, and amazing video games. Far from discouraging this, my parents encouraged my love of these things, always just saying "you never know what will come in handy one day". Then one day, I knew what they meant.

It started like any other day, just a September morning of me going to school, until I realized I had forgotten my lunch. I asked the principal if I could go home during lunch to get it, and he seemed to know my dad, so he let me. I ran the two miles home to get my lunch, but when I got there, the door was locked, and the car was gone. I didn't know why my parents had left, but assumed it was for groceries or something. I grabbed our spare key from under the porch, and headed inside. On the counter was my lunch, but next to it was a folded up note, with one word, in both my father's tight handwriting and my mother's more flowery script: _Son._ As I went to open it, suddenly the earth shook, in waves like someone was taking a giant jackhammer to the ground, making the house shake and the windows break. I grabbed the note, my lunch (of course), and ran out of the house. Outside it had suddenly grown dark, like night had fallen at noon. It was less like clouds had covered the sky, and more like the sun had been stolen from the sky. I heard a growl from in front of me, and when I looked down from the sky, there was a wolf, staring at me, like I had made it wait longer than it had expected. I immediately dropped my bags, and dropped into a "ready" stance, just hoping I could get out of here and find my parents. To my surprise, the wolf looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and said "Really kid? You're gonna fight a wolf. Great idea." I just sort of stared in amazement for a moment, then picked my jaw up off the floor. "Who are you? Where are my parents?" Once again, I was treated to a wolf raising its eyebrow at me. "Your parents are gone, kid. Didn't they tell you this would happen? For Omni's sake-ya know what? It's not that important. Follow me." I was hesitant, to say the least. "Why?" "Well kid, do you _want_ to die on this backwater world? You'll follow me if you don't want to die." I looked around me, gesturing to the general area. "What about everybody else?" "They're not important, not right now. We'll come back for them." "But this is my home! What do you mean nobody but _me_ matters? Why me?" "You talk too much". I then proceeded to lose consciousness, as the wolf was replaced by a tall, skinny man who punched me in the temple before I could react.

Chapter 3

When I came around, I was in my room, laying on my bed, looking up at the Dragon Ball Z poster on my ceiling, nursing a headache. 'What just happened, was all that a dream?' I though as I sat up, looking around, taking in my completely-normal room, down to my shoes on the floor next to my bed. I noticed I was still in my clothes from the "dream" and proceeded to bolt up, throw my shoes on (in case the need to run arose), and headed over to my door. I slowly eased it open, and my suspicions were confirmed when, instead of my house, I was met with a long hallway, with stone walls, and no other doors save one at the end, painted white. I tentatively stepped out of my room, adjusted my messy hair, and carefully walked down to the door. It swung open at my touch, and I was greeted by sudden daylight, streaming through into the dimly-lit hallway. Squinting, I stepped out, and found myself in a courtyard, roughly circular, paved with cobblestone and ringed by large walls of a strange, prismatic material that shone like diamonds. There were many doors like mine, all around this huge open space, at least a hundred. Then I noticed the GIANT GATE that was directly across the courtyard from me, when it started to open. I got a glimpse of a huge keep on the other side, and started to stride across the courtyard, figuring _why not_? After I got through the gate, I was on a long pathway with flowers on either side, leading up to another door, mysteriously opening as the gate behind me shut. I started to sprint for the door, just wanting answers about what in the name of Stan Lee was going on. I headed through the door into what could only be described as a throne room, with a red carpet down the middle leading to a golden throne, and tapestries hanging on either wall. There was someone on the throne, and as I entered, he stood up, letting me see his huge, at least 7 feet tall frame, with his white silk shirt and his baggy pants billowing. As he approached me, he spread his arms. "I've been waiting for you Raidwynn, you have no idea how long we've all been waiting." I stopped, cautious of this giant. "I'm sorry your introduction to my kingdom was through Durzo, he hates fetch missions. But where are my manners! My name is Omni, and this is my castle, Duran Keep. I've brought you here for a grand purpose, my boy, but first, breakfast!" He gestured for me to follow him, and due to my rumbling stomach (I still hadn't had lunch since, yesterday?) I complied. We headed through a side door I hadn't noticed on my initial sweep of the room. He led me down a short hallway to an elaborate dining hall, filled with long tables, already occupied with people, who all fell silent as we came into the room. Omni swept his arms over to me, as if presenting me to the audience assembled there "Warriors, heroes, I present to you our champion!" he declared, and there was a moment of stunned silence. "He's just a kid, Omni what the hell!" rang out across the hall, and one person stood and strode towards us. I recognized him almost immediately. How could I not, I had a poster of him above my bed! I almost fell in amazement as Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, was striding across this elaborate hall towards me. He wasn't a tall man, less than 5'6", but his presence was imposing, and I started to sweat, my mouth dry from seeing someone I nearly idolized in the flesh. As he reached us, he patted me on the shoulder "Go eat, child. You look like you could use a good meal. And as for you," he cut off and shooed me away towards the long tables, and I stumbled, still numb to suddenly seeing a fictional character point me towards breakfast. I wasn't sure where to go, then I heard "Over here kid!" I looked to my right, and sitting at one of the tables, gesturing towards an empty chair, was the man who had knocked me out, and presumably brought me here, Durzo. His face was thin, and his blond hair was hanging wildly around his ears. I headed over and sat down, extremely nervous. "Dig in. Food first, questions later." I looked at the plate in front of me, suddenly filled with all the foods I loved for breakfast: pancakes, sausage, and eggs made into an omelet covered in cheese, just like my mom made for me. "Don't worry about Vegeta, he tends to be prickly" I heard a feminine voice say from across the table, and I looked up to see, of all people, Aerith, another amazing but incredibly not-real person. I immediately choked on my food, and Durzo pounded me roughly on the back until I had to shove him off of me. "Wait aren't you," "Dead? No, Omni brought me here, along with everyone else from Midgar as well." She gestured to her right and left, and who do I see but Cloud Strife and Tifa. "Hey kid, seems like you're Omni's newest 'project'" "Cloud don't be rude, he's probably scared and confused." I raised my hand, "No, I meant aren't all of you FICTIONAL? I mean, I've played Final Fantasy 7, I watched Dragon Ball Z, and it never mentioned you all being real, much less knowing each other! What is going on?" I was practically screaming at this point, and Durzo leaned over to shush me, as Vegeta and Omni had finished their "discussion" and Omni was headed towards us. "Get over there, kid, I feel like you'll get your answers now." I stood, and headed towards Omni, who stood next to me then waved his hand upward. The floor rose up under us, raising me up so I could see the entire hall. "Heroes of the realms, and especially you, Raidwynn," he gestured to the assembled people, then me, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Here are your answers. It all begins 16 years ago. I, as the god of light, noticed that worlds were starting to fall to the darkness. I made the decision to have one person become my champion, and save us all. I could not find a suitable child, however, and as such started to gather heroes from worlds all across the multiverse. One day I happened across a world called Earth, with no supernatural properties. I decided this would be perfect to hide the ultimate hero on, and when I went to Earth I met your parents, Raidwynn. They agreed to raise you as a normal child, though I added a spark of divine power to your genetics. Then, 15 years later, your world was attacked, and I sent Durzo to collect you" Said man raised his glass at that, and was greeted with weak cheers. "Now, you will train with us, and help us defeat the encroaching dark! Your parents are in hiding on another world, do not worry, you will see them again." I started to understand, but that didn't make me any happier, and I could feel the rage building inside me at the nerve of this so-called god. He couldn't bring my parents here for some reason, and expects me to believe he has my best interests at heart. I couldn't help it, I took a swing at him. He pulled back before my punch could land, and caught my hand. "Well it seems you'll need some more training before you're ready to start, but that can be arranged. Darkness is advancing, and today you start training to face forces like you've never seen before." I jumped down off the platform. "What if I don't want to be this 'champion', huh? What if I just want to be a normal kid?" "Then we can send you back to your dead world and you can know you caused the destruction of the multiverse." Cowed a little by this, I bowed my head and asked "When do I start?" I felt a punch to the gut, and was sent to my knees, eyes flashing with pain. I looked up to find Vegeta standing over me. "You start now, and by the look of you, you've got a long way to go." He dragged me to my feet, and pulled me outside to the courtyard to begin the most grueling period of training in my entire life, and as the light washed over me, all I could think was, _I don't know where you are, but mom, dad, I love you, and I won't forget the lessons you taught me._

 **Part 1: Fin.**

 **A/n: Oof that's a long one. Alright guys, read and review, and get ready for a training montage next time! I hope to have part 2 out in two weeks.**

 **Character List so far:**

 **Raidwynn (OC as well as protagonist)**

 **Omni (OC, god of light)**

 **Durzo Blint (Night Angel Trilogy)**

 **Vegeta (DBZ/DBS)**

 **Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, and Aerith (FF7)**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

 **A/N: Well I made it everybody, the second part is ready to go a week sooner than expected! I plan on putting new character lists at the end of each part, and updating anything else that needs to be updated. As always, don't forget to read and review!**

Also, I've decided to add a song I thought appropriate for listening to with each chapter for you guys to try! For how much action is in this one, I thought that Fall Out Boy's "Dance, Dance", not for the lyrics but just because it has a kickass fast beat to it.

Chapter 4

 _Punch. Kick. Back fist. Elbow block. Knee. High kick._ As I spar with Vegeta, working my way back and forth across the courtyard, I start to feel the flow of combat. As the midafternoon sun beats down on us, I begin to notice his movements and am able to just barely block. It's not a lot, I'm still being pushed back, not able to attack at all, but it's better than last month, when I couldn't even see him move. Vegeta is a tough teacher, forcing me to try to fight at his level, but I can see rapid improvements in my basics, as my footwork, stances, and blocks are forced to adjust to someone much faster than me. And he hasn't even gone Super Saiyan yet. Suddenly, I'm ripped from my thoughts as a palm strike slips through my guard, making my ribs creak and forcing the breath from my lungs. Within the next moment, I see the prince smirk as he forms a sphere of qi, then lets it loose, blasting me off my feet until I land on my back in the courtyard, again. As I start to sit up, groaning in pain, a fist taps my forehead. "Better, but still not enough. In any normal fight, a slip like that would cost you your life." Vegeta's voice is gruff, but he does extend his hand and help me up, then calls Aerith over from where she has been watching us and the other heroes scattered around the huge circular training ground spar. She places her hands on my chest, and I feel the healing magic wash over me. She whispers to me "You are improving, no matter what he says. Don't let the _prince of all saiyans_ get you down." I chuckle a little. "I promise it'll take more than a few beatings to break me, Aerith." I turn around, and to my surprise there is someone else standing next to Vegeta. A huge man, almost seven feet tall stood next to Vegeta, contrasting with the just-over five feet tall frame of my mentor. They seemed to be engaged in heated conversation, and I took the opportunity to excuse myself and go get a drink from one of the fountains scattered around the outer ring of the courtyard. I spot some of the people I know, namely Sora, Riku, and Gohan, milling around one of them, and I wave and head over. While Vegeta has been in charge of my general combat training, Gohan has been teaching me how to control my own qi, though I still can hardly fly or manifest some basic blasts, much less a full Kamehameha wave. Somehow, between my two teachers, I have managed to find time to befriend the two keyblade wielders and a few others, specifically Cloud, Aerith, a cyborg named Genos and his teacher, Saitama. I have been working harder than I thought possible, training my body and my mind to be able to access qi, and to just survive training with Vegeta, but being able to take a break every once in a while has kept me at least somewhat sane. "Hey guys!" I called out as I jogged towards the three. They waved back, and when I reached them I stopped, placed my fist to my palm and gave a curt bow to Gohan. "Sensei." Gohan leaned back, grinned, and scratched the back of his head, "Come on, Raid, I told you, just call me Gohan!" He turned to Sora and Riku "Guys, back me up here!" Sora just laughed "You do realize even Yen Sid makes us call him Master, right? Don't expect me to help you pass up on some well-earned respect." Riku just stared at his spiky brown-haired friend. "Sora? And respect? In the same sentence? I think I need to be hit, I must be back in the dream worlds!" The taller boy with shaggy silver hair just chuckled and grabbed Sora by the arm. "We're supposed to be sparring, not socializing, remember? Hiei and Ichigo won't wait forever." "Awww, I don't wanna spar with Hiei, he always goes nuts with that black flame dragon of his!" Sora whined as he was dragged away. I managed to collect myself and get a drink, then felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hu-" as I turned, I got punched across the face, and knocked flat on my ass. "When, exactly, did I say you got a break because I was busy?" Vegeta almost snarled at me, clearly pissed because I had left when I saw the other man, who was looming over me from behind the prince. "200 pushups, then you meet your new teacher." I nodded, then jogged back to my training spot and began to work on the task set before me. I knew better than to argue with my mentor when he was angry. "1…2.."

Chapter 5

"198…199…200!" A few minutes and much sweat later, I rose back to my feet to see Vegeta gone, and the tall man watching me silently. He tipped his rather cylindrical, brimmed hat at me, and said in a quiet but forceful voice, "My name is Jotaro Kujo. I will be teaching you to manifest your fighting spirit." "Wait, like qi?" "Not quite, but I think it should make it easier for you to already know how to manipulate qi. It is called, a Stand." "Ok, can you give me a demonstration?" Jotaro nodded slowly. "Alright, here you go." He seemed to pause for a moment, then before I could register his sentence finishing, he was behind me, and I flew forward, landing on my stomach on the stone. "That is the power of my Stand, [Star Platinum]." I was dumbstruck. When Vegeta was moving faster than I could react to, I could still feel the wind off of his movements, but I felt nothing, heard nothing when Jotaro appeared behind me. "What was that? I couldn't even sense you moving!" He said nothing, but shook his head. "I guess I have no choice. If you didn't see it even after qi training, Omni was right and I have to go to plan B." "Plan B? What's plan" I was cut off when suddenly he wasn't standing 15 feet away anymore, he was standing within arm's reach of me, and there was a searing pain in my right ribs. I looked down to see myself bleeding profusely, with what seemed to be the shaft of an arrow sticking out of me. I started to open my mouth to protest, but cut off in a groan of agony as Jotaro ripped said arrow out of my chest. I began to lose consciousness, slumping against a nearby pillar as my vision went cloudy and the edges began to darken. I willed myself to not pass out, and felt my qi reserves begin to drain. The next moment, I felt a new power surging through me, like nothing I had ever felt before, and my vision cleared. I looked down to see my wound closing, and a name was ringing in my head, like I was standing in the middle of a church bell as it was ringing: 'Time After Time'. I threw my head back as energy tore through me, and screamed, feeling like my throat was tearing itself apart. As fast as it came, the surge left me, and I stood on shaky legs, exhausted from the explosion of power, but feeling reinvigorated. I looked at Jotaro, and my eyes went wide when I noticed for the first time, but feeling like it was there the whole time, a golden aura around him, and floating behind his shoulder, the head, shoulders, and torso of a purple skinned tribal warrior with long dark hair billowing in a non-existent wind. I stared, open-mouthed, and he nodded. "I apologize for the, abrupt nature of your 'training', but when you were unable to perceive Star Platinum I needed to move things along, or risk you not developing a Stand at all." I stormed over to him, staring up at the taller man. "What the hell was that?! You stab me then apologize for it?" He stared back at me, his gaze intense and unyielding. "That was the Stand arrow. You were either going to die or develop a stand, and there wasn't enough time to try and draw out your fighting spirit by training you physically." I was having none of this, purely furious. As if by instinct, I called out "Time After Time!" and a figure appeared in front of me, facing Jotaro. It looked to be made of gears, golden in color and all fitting together to form a translucent, muscular upper body. It cocked back its arm, and threw a punch at Jotaro head. He did not even make an effort to dodge, but the purple warrior floating behind him fully formed, and blocked my clumsy punch with its palm, and then, with a guttural cry, slammed its fist into the head of the gear figure, which I only now realized was MY stand, in the side of the head. I was sent flying to my left, feeling like I took a haymaker myself. When I picked myself up, holding the now-bleeding right side of my skull, Jotaro stood over me. "Lesson One: any harm that comes to a stand also befalls the user. Lesson two: do not ever, ever waste my time with outbursts like that again, or I'll be forced to really hurt you. You are dismissed for today." He turned on his heel, and walked away, to one of the myriad doors ringing the courtyard. I collapsed to my knees, feeling exhausted and still bleeding from a gash on my head. I passed out, thinking "Well this is a shitty way to go."

Chapter 6

As I regained consciousness, I felt a stone digging into my back, and shifted, groaning "Anyone catch the license plate on that truck? It was purple." I groggily opened my eyes, and I noticed 2 figures leaning over me and contrasting with the starry night sky. "Are you all right?" I heard in a soft voice from my right, and Aerith came into focus as I sat up. "Quite a knock to the head you took there. It's a good thing Jotaro held back. He doesn't do that often." I heard gruff male voice from my other side, and turned to see none other than Cloud Strife. He offered his hand, and I let him pull me up, as I felt like I had the strength of a kitten. I threw my arm around Cloud's shoulder, and between him and Aerith they half-carried half-dragged me back to my room. "Thanks. I'm not sure what happened, but I think I have a, 'Stand' was it?, now." Both of them nodded, like they had heard of this, and Cloud looked at me with pity. "Omni explained this to us. You are going to be trained by many people while you are here, and he thought it best to get the most, life-threatening training done first." Cloud proceeded to explain how the Stand arrow would give anyone it pierced with sufficient strength of will a stand, while those of weaker will simply die of the arrow wound. I absorbed all of this, and just shook my head. "I can't really trust Omni, can I?" "None of us really trust him, Raidwynn. We just respect him as someone with the greater good at heart. Now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Cloud left, and Aerith followed, giving me a little wave and a "you can do it" smile. I passed out, and didn't wake up until Vegeta pounded on my door the next morning.

Chapter 7

The upcoming months were an insanely stressful time for me. Not only was I training to master qi and martial arts, but I learned about my Stand and its powers by sparring with Jotaro, disguise and assassination arts from Durzo Blint himself, and even had another power "awakened" in the form of a Zanpakuto from Ichigo Kurosaki. At last, three years after my training had begun, it was time to prove myself in a final exam of sorts.

 **Part 2 Fin. Chapter 7 to continue in Part 3**

 **Wow. I started writing this chapter with the intention of finishing Raidwynn's training in it, but realized there was so much that a time skip was probably my best option if I didn't want to bog down in training chapters. Next time: Fierce Battle: Raidwynn's Final Exam!**

New Character list:

Gohan (DBZ/DB Super)

Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable)

Sora, Riku (Kingdom Hearts series: KH2 outfits)

Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)


	3. Part 3 (Training Arc Finale)

**Part 3**

 **A/N: Wow guys, I am ahead of schedule so far! I wouldn't expect this pace for the whole story, as college is going to get in the way, but here's part 3!**

Chapter 7 (cont.)

When I woke up on the day of my "graduation," I stretched out, and sat up, ready to begin my preparations. I headed over to the bathroom attached to my room, showered, and got dressed in my "combat casual" attire. My usual outfit consisted of a loose-fit gray t-shirt, and some well-fit pants that weren't quite form-fitting, but were tight enough that they wouldn't interfere with my movements. I looked in the mirror, and smiled, admiring the frame I had built up over the past years. I grew quite a bit, going from 5'6", just taller than Vegeta, to 6'2", and had packed on some muscle, though not getting to the point where I was bulky, by any definition. I messed up my short brown hair, keeping it looking messy, just because I enjoyed the aesthetic. Next came my weapons; 5 throwing knives in a bandolier across my chest, and my Zanpakuto, named "Thunderclap", in its sealed state: a wakizashi and tanto, the Japanese style short sword and dagger. These I strapped to the outside of my thighs, ready should I encounter anything my martial arts and normal weapons would not suffice to subdue. I looked in the mirror, smirking a little. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. Alright, time to go see what Omni's got set up for my last day of training." I sauntered over to my door, remembering the first day I showed up, a scared kid, just wanting to find his parents. While I still did want to find my parents, I had bought in to what all of these heroes and Omni told me: that I needed to save the multiverse and lead them into an era without darkness. I opened my door, but when I went to close it behind me, I was overcome by a sense of finality. This had been my home for the last three years, and when I showed that I was ready today, I would be leaving to begin my quest. Trying to get rid of my melancholy mood, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, remembering what Durzo told me the day he took me on as his apprentice, a year into my overall training. "Kid, the world is a fucked up place. If you hesitate or show weakness, you'll die faster than you can say 'I wasn't ready'. But if you can move past your fear of the unknown, you might just survive, and help us win this thing." I opened my eyes, turned to the door to the courtyard/training field I knew so well, and stepped through, eager to see what challenges awaited me.

Chapter 8

When I stepped out, I was immediately greeted by a completely different sight. Gone were the prismatic walls and circular courtyard, replaced instead by a huge stadium, with a set of stands already packed with people, the heroes I had come to know over the course of my training, the people I had trained with, laughed with, and befriended. There were over 300 people there, and when I came out a cheer went up, raucous applause and chants of "Raidwynn!" rippling across the crowd. I put my hands up, embarrassed about all the attention. Suddenly Omni appeared out of thin air next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, and gestured to my dormitory hallway. It vanished from behind us, and left us standing in the middle of an open area about the size of a football field from back on Earth. I gaped at the spectacle set up, but didn't get time to think before Omni teleported us to the middle of the field. He whispered to me, "Ready?" and I nodded. He threw his arms out wide, and spoke in a booming voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Heroes and Heroines, three years ago I brought you a child, and proclaimed him to be my champion! Some of you may have doubted him, but he has trained, and grown, and now he is ready to be tested!" A cheer went up, and he gestured for the crowd to quiet down. "Who better, then, to test him, than some of his teachers for the past three years? Get down here, Vegeta and Ichigo!" The crowd parted in the center, and at the top of the stands, there they were. My first mentor, the prince of all saiyans, in his battle armor for the first time, standing with his arms folded, and next to him my swordplay teacher and the one who awakened my powers as a Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. His tall, slender frame draped in black and white, topped with spiky orange hair contrasted with Vegeta's shorter stature, and he stood proud, his head held high and his sword strapped to his back. The two of them, rather than walk down the steps, jumped off the top of the stands, and floated to the field to stand in front of us. "I hope the lessons I gave you haven't worn off," Vegeta nearly growled, then reached out and shook my hand firmly. I looked up at Ichigo, and he smiled a little. "This is my first time being on the giving end of a training 'final exam', so let's do our best, yeah?" I held my hand up, and he high-fived me energetically. Omni stepped between us and the assembled audience, keeping up his oration. "For this final exam, YOU will be the judges of young Raidwynn's performance! There will be two sections, one based upon martial arts, given by our resident Saiyan royalty, and the second on swordplay, proctored by a veritable prodigy of the craft, Ichigo Kurosaki!" I could pick out some of my friends smiling, Sora, Riku and Gohan sitting together discussing something, and over near the end Cloud, Hiei, Jotaro, and Tifa were standing around, Hiei and Jotaro looking a little miffed, probably because they wanted to test me themselves. "These sections will be timed, and points will be given in three categories: Offense, Defense, and Technique. As the examiners, Vegeta and Ichigo will be able to give their opinions, and then we will tally the points given by you, the audience!" Omni smiled, like this was some kind of game show, not me fighting to prove my mettle and ability to save the freakin' multiverse! He turned back to us, and said, "Alright boys, ten minutes to a section, good luck, and begin when you're ready." The three of us nodded, with Ichigo heading back over by the foot of the stands to watch me face Vegeta. He and I stared each other down, then stood back to back. We each took five steps, then turned, bowed, and dropped into our "ready" stances. Like we had done hundreds of time before, the two of us counted down in sync "3..2..1" then launched ourselves forward.

Chapter 9

I flew forward at incredible speed, and clashed with Vegeta in the center of the field, our forearms locked together sending a shockwave through my body and the arena floor. Then we began to trade blows, throwing flurries of punches, kicks, feints and elbows, each reacted to at the last second, fists meeting palms, feet hitting shins, feints barely reacted to or ignored, and when a blow did slip through, it met tensed muscle, ready to receive and slough off the hit. For more than a minute we continued this slugfest, neither of us giving an inch. Finally, I noticed an opening. When Vegeta threw a kick with his right, his guard dropped infinitesimally, leaving his right ribs open to attack. Countering would be risky, due to the possibility of taking a kick to the head, but if I nailed it, I could turn the match in my favor. I slipped into a more defensive posture, waiting for my opportunity. Vegeta must have sensed something was off, though, as he jumped backwards, watched me cautiously, then threw a qi blast at the dirt, creating a small explosion. I could still sense his energy, but his exact movements were hidden by the dust. I stood my ground, still waiting. I sensed something to my right, and threw myself backward, almost landing on my butt. In the next instant, the prince's gloved fist was where my skull used to be. I felt the aura and the wind coming off of it, and the increase in speed could only mean one thing: Vegeta had ascended to Super Saiyan. Sure enough, when the dust cleared, there it was, the signature rippling aura and golden hair of a Saiyan who has broken his limits. Vegeta smirked, "Ready for the next level, boy?" I taunted, "Well at least you're taking this a little more seriously now, Vegeta!" We started to circle, each getting a feel for the other's range, as we traded more punches. This time we mixed in energy blasts, which were either dodged, knocked aside, or blown away with one of our own. I again noticed the same flaw in his defense, but just couldn't quite find the opening I needed. Finally, my time came. Vegeta flew in, throwing a high roundhouse kick with his right leg. I held my left arm to guard, and threw my right fist with all my strength at his ribs. Vegeta's arms parted, just enough for me to slip past, and I hit him as hard as I could, directly where I had spotted the weak point before. I knocked Vegeta to the ground, landing on his back. Nearly instantaneously, he was back up, throwing blasts at my head, but he was obviously slightly winded. As I noticed this, he charged in and took advantage of my overconfidence to slip through my guard and land an uppercut on my chin. I took the blow, feeling like I got a cinderblock to the face, and flew backwards. I flipped in the air to land on my feet, but at this point we were both breathing hard, starting to feel the fatigue of fighting this hard. I knew Vegeta had just barely warmed up, due to Super Saiyan 2 existed, as well as his access to God qi, but I felt satisfied I had pushed him this hard in Super Saiyan. I began to channel qi into my hands, and dropped in to the famous pose. I shouted with all my strength as I gathered energy, "Kaaaaameeee," Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, then began to gather his qi, creating a rapidly-expanding yellow glow in his hands as he held them out in front of his chest. "Final,". I looked down and saw the familiar blue glow of the Kamehameha wave forming in between my hands, and then turned back to Vegeta, continuing my chant. "Haaaaameeeeee". A golden beam exploded from his hands as he screamed to the high heavens, "FLASH!" I responded by throwing my hands forward and responded in kind, putting all of my remaining energy into this one attack. "HAAAAAAA!" The two beams of light crashed together between us like nothing I had ever felt before. Even as extensive as our training had been, the two of us had never done anything like this before. Energy crackled out from where the attacks met, and sent sparks flying all around the arena. The ground beneath my feet cracked, and behind me I could feel it give and my feet sink in as I was pushed back by the sheer force of Vegeta's attack. My body was starting to fail me, and I was losing the battle, my beam now barely a blue aura surrounding me as Vegeta's Final Flash won out over my Kamehameha. I pushed for one more burst, thinking _come on, come on, not yet!_ I found a reserve deep within me I didn't even know I had, and with this final spurt of energy I threw my hands up, sending both of our beams careening upwards, until they exploded like a bomb, far above the stadium. I was completely drained, my reserves depleted, and as Vegeta approached me, I could hardly lift my hands to form a boxer's guard. He approached me and raised a hand, and I tensed for the coming finishing blow, ready to accept my failure and the disappointment of those assembled. To my surprise, instead of attacking, Vegeta grabbed me by the hands, and stared me in the eyes. "No one has ever redirected the Final Flash like that. Kakarot has overpowered it, but that was the first time it has gone anywhere except where I aim it. That was incredible!" He hooked his arm around me supporting me as I felt ready to collapse, and then turned us toward the stands. He raised my arm and yelled, "He's ready!" There were resounding cheers, and even Omni was clapping happily. He teleported down to the field, and headed over to Ichigo, but the orange-haired man waved him away and headed towards me. "Well done Raidwynn, I've seen what I need to see, and I think you need to rest before you leave tonight." He smiled down at me, and I gave a weak thumbs-up and a smile. Vegeta and Ichigo supported me, and we headed towards the great hall, surrounded by my beaming friends. Sora ran up to me as we walked in and I sat down, exhausted from my bout. "That was awesome! He was all 'pow pow pow', and you were all 'pop pop pop', and then you landed a solid hit! I mean, he got it back, but wow! And that beam clash was like nothing I've ever seen! You won that one in my books!" He slapped me on the back and sat down across from me, as Vegeta and Ichigo had already claimed the seats next to me like overprotective parents. Riku was next, and he just placed a hand on my shoulder. "That was a great fight. You're ready." Over the course of the next hour, I saw all of my friends and teachers, who offered congratulations, or in Durzo's case, advice. "There were at LEAST thirteen openings for you kid, come on!" But even he slapped me on the back and declared me ready. Eventually, the celebration died down, and Omni had a declaration for all of us. "Today Raidwynn proved himself in combat with one of our finest warriors, and leaves tonight to begin his quest to save the multiverse! I say we send him off right!" There was a chorus of cheers, and everyone began to eat and drink until late in the evening.

Chapter 10

I was packing my bags in my room when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Durzo standing behind me, looking grim, though that's pretty much his normal face. "Hey kid, you ready for this?" I let out a strained laugh "Well, to be honest I'm really not sure, but if you and everybody else believe in me, then I guess I must be up to the task." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and gazed at me intensely. "When you get out there, I want you to be ready for anything. Be careful who you trust. I personally don't even trust Omni. I know that you can handle yourself, but you seem to trust easily. I want you to stay safe. Here, I want you to have this, to keep you safe in the worst case scenario." He handed me a small vial and a black blindfold, and I took them with reverence, realizing what they were almost immediately. "This is white asp venom! You know that I'm not a killer, Durzo, why would you give me this?" "I just want you to be prepared. Otherwise, just take care of yourself, kid, it'd be a shame to lose you. Also, the blindfold is for some sensory training when you get the chance." With that he hugged me, slapped me on the back, and headed out. I stared, stunned, for a while, just digesting all of that information, then I walked out, ready to take on the multiverse. I reached the main hall, and only Omni and my teachers were there, and they all waved when they saw me. Omni headed towards me and handed me a scroll. "This is a dimensional portal scroll. When you open it, it will create a dimensional hole that takes you to a world that needs you at that moment, though you can also revisit any world you've already been to. With that, you can be off!" Everyone who had been teaching me walked up and patted me on the shoulder. Vegeta, Gohan, Jotaro, Durzo, Ichigo. They each gave me encouragement, then walked away. I opened the scroll, and a swirling blue portal about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide. I rolled the scroll up and placed it in the knapsack I had slung over my shoulder, and stepped into the portal.

 **Part 3: Fin**

 **A/N: Wow guys, I really didn't think I'd get these out this fast! Here's the end of the Training Arc! Next time, we get a glimpse at the true enemies of this fic! Part 4: A New World! The Darkness Awaits!?**

Also, if it seems like I gave Raidwynn a lot of powers without explaining them, you're exactly right! I plan on revealing the abilities of his Zanpakuto, Stand (other than being a punching ghost), and more of his qi abilities eventually! Look forward to it!


	4. Part 4 (New World Arc Premier)

**Part 4**

 **A/N: Here I go writing again! Anyway seriously, it's great to finally be getting this fic down, I have had this idea for the past 5 years. And now, here we go! I actually forgot a song for last chapter, it was supposed to be This Will Be the Day by Jeff and Casey Williams from the RWBY Volume 1 soundtrack. This chapter's recommended song is: the Spiderman theme by Michael Buble, for, well, obvious reasons.**

Chapter 11

I stepped into the portal, and into a void. I couldn't see anything or even move, but I felt forward movement, like sitting in an airplane during takeoff. I saw a dim light up ahead, which grew rapidly into a doorway-shaped opening, which was flying towards me, until I broke through it into bright sunlight. I blinked a little, and when my eyes adjusted, I noticed I was standing on what looked like the roof of a building, surrounded by a city skyline. I spun in a slow circle, taking in the cityscape around me, then I noticed what looked like the Empire State Building in the distance.It took me a second, then I was hit with another realization: I was IN New York City! The scroll had taken me to somewhere I had lived for almost a year, not some fantastical fantasy world. "Well maybe the multiverse is more normal than I thought" I mused, but I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream below me. I looked down, and only then noticed I was about 50 stories up. I gulped a little, but focused my qi, and floated to the ground pretty rapidly, then sprinted over to the source of the scream. In an alley adjacent to the building I was standing on, there was a woman being mugged by a man with a gun. She was pressed to the wall about 20 feet from me, and he gestured at her purse with his pistol. I was nervous, but called out "Hey buddy, how about you mess with someone your own size?" The ski-mask clad thug turned toward me, starting to level his gun. Before he could draw a solid bead on me, I dashed in, and ducked under his gun arm. I pivoted on my left heel, and threw an elbow up into his chest, sending him flying into the brick wall of the alley. He slumped over, and I turned to check on the woman, but she was gone. "Well, I guess that's settled" I chuckled to myself, then noticed the would-be gunman, passed out on the street. "I can't just leave him here, I probably broke some ribs with that elbow." I walked over and picked him up, slung him over my shoulder, and began to walk towards where I knew there was a hospital. It took me about 5 minutes, but when I got there I headed in and set him at the front desk, and said to the receptionist: "He's probably got some broken bones, you should get him in to see a doctor soon." She looked up at me, startled at my sudden entrance. "And what happened?" I nodded a little and leaned in. "He was trying to mug a woman, so I knocked him out." I turned on my heel and walked out, whistling to myself as I went, leaving the stunned receptionist to deal with my mess. I felt bad, but according to Omni, I needed to find my contact in each world as soon as possible after arriving. I headed back to the building I arrived at, and after I made sure no one was around, I flew up to the top to wait for this "contact". As I arrived at the roof, however, it was pretty clear I wouldn't be waiting. A thin man in a suit, with brown hair and sunglasses, was waiting for me. He looked up from his watch, then looked me over. I approached with my hand out for a handshake. "Sorry about the delay, there was a mugger I had to deal with right after I got here." He ignored my handshake, and said "That's all well and good, but you need to come with me now. The director doesn't like it when he's kept waiting, new hero or not." He turned away, lifted his cuff, and said something I couldn't hear. Suddenly, above us there were two rope ladders like you always see extending from helicopters in action movies. I jumped up and grabbed on to one of them, and he climbed up the other. We were hoisted up at a rapid pace, until the skyscrapers below seemed small. I looked up, and saw an opening in the sky. As we approached it, I realized I was looking at the underbelly of a massive airship. We were drawn up into the opening, which was revealed to be a door into a massive hangar. The man turned to me, and took off his sunglasses. "Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. I'm Agent Coulson, and I will be your handler for the time being. Now follow me, we need to see Director Fury as soon as possible." He turned away from me and strode across the hangar as the door our ladders had come from closed behind us. I stared at the door for a second, then snapped out of my awe and headed after him. We walked through a few sets of automated doors, with Coulson flashing a badge at a scanner on each of them. Eventually we reached a long hallway, and I was able to take in my surroundings as we walked. This was obviously a very high-tech airship, and there were doors dotted along the hallway on both sides, leading to who-knew-where. I followed Coulson's brisk pace until we reached the end of the hallway, and another doorway. This one was emblazoned with a circular, stylized eagle, with "S.H.I.E.L.D." inscribed around the circumference. Once again, Coulson flashed his badge, and the door opened, but he stepped to the side and gestured for me to enter. I stepped inside, and was greeted with a stark office. There was a row of windows directly across from me, currently showing the clouds that we were in the middle of, and other than that, just a desk with two chairs on the side closer to me, and a bald man hunched over some papers sitting at it on the other. As I entered he looked up, revealing an eyepatch on his right eye. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chairs opposite him. I walked over and sat, eyeing him cautiously. "There's no need to be nervous, Raidwynn, I am Omni's contact in this world. Nicholas J. Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pleased to meet you." He reached out a hand, and I firmly. "I'm going to be honest with you, when Omni notified me a month ago that he had retrieved you, I wasn't expecting to be visited this soon." I started to protest that it had been three years, not a month, then remembered that during my training, Omni mentioned that time flows very differently in all the worlds. I just nodded, then said "This is actually the first world I have been sent to, what is the situation, Director Fury?" He shook his head slightly. "I wish I knew. There seem to be no reports outside of the normal meta-human attacks, and Spiderman and the team can handle those pretty easily at this point." I jerked a little, realizing just what world I had been sent to. It should have hit me earlier, but hearing the word Spiderman had jolted me to the revelation that this was the New York of Marvel Comics. "Raidwynn, I don't know why you've been sent here, but because you have, we have to be even more careful than usual, because it means that Omni believes this world is in danger. First, though, some ground rules. One: Coulson and I are the only ones who know about you being essentially our new Messiah, so please refrain from mentioning the multiverse. Two: you are going to be placed in our training program as a new hero, so you'll need to work with our team to fight whatever it is that is coming. Sound good?" I nodded and stood "Sounds to me like I just need to know where I'll be living and when I start, Director!" He pushed back his char, stood, and looked me in the eye. "You'll be living on the helicarrier for the time being, and you can start as soon as you unpack." With that, he waved his hand, and the door opened. Coulson was standing there, and when I walked out and the door closed, he turned to me. "You'll be just fine here as long as you can take care of yourself and learn to work with our team. I'll take your bags to your room, turn left here then go through the double doors to get to the training room. The team should be in there as of, 5 minutes ago, so good luck with your first training session. He smiled a little, then turned and walked away, leaving me alone. For the first time, it hit me that I was alone in a world that was not my own, with no family and only strangers to rely on. I clutched my chest, feeling a little crushed under the realization, then took a deep breath and followed Coulson's directions to the gym. _Training? That I can handle,_ I thought as I walked. I opened the double doors, and was met with a warzone.

Chapter 12

As soon as I entered the high school gym-sized training room, my senses were assaulted with the sounds of rending metal, bright flashes of light, and the smell of smoke. I looked around and noticed that the floor was strewn with what looked like about 20 robotic bodies, some with holes in the torso and some smoking from where their heads used to be. I looked up, and saw at the end of the room, a boy in a black bodysuit with yellow gloves, and a large metallic helm zipping around the few remaining robots, blasting them with lasers from his hands. As I watched, he polished off the last bot, and landed in the middle of the hall, surveying his handiwork. A voice rang through the hall "Nice work Sam! I think you beat your best time! See what happens when you focus?" I looked for the source, and noticed another set of doors on the other side of the training hall, which had opened to reveal four other teenagers: A tan girl wearing a white bodysuit, a tall muscular boy wearing a yellow shirt and sunglasses, another guy in a green bodysuit emblazoned with a dragon and a yellow half mask, and standing in the center, was freaking SPIDERMAN! I almost screamed, but having met so many of my childhood idols in the past three years had tempered my fanboy tendencies. Instead, I headed towards the group as they high-fived their fifth member, who removed his helmet to reveal short dark hair. They only seemed to notice me when I was practically on top of them. Spiderman turned towards me "Hey, you must be the new kid Fury mentioned!" He removed his mask, showing his messy brown hair and fair complexion. "I'm Peter, and this is my team." He gestured to them each in turn. The girl "Ava," the tall boy "Luke", the boy in the green "Danny", and last the boy I saw training "and this is Sam". They all waved to me, and I waved back. "I'm Raidwynn. Nice to meet you all." Luke approached me, and clapped me on the back. "We can always use new teammates! So, what can you do? I'm tough, Ava's got cat god powers, Danny's a great martial artist with an insanely hard punch, Sam can fly and shoot lasers, and Pete's, well, basically a spider." This earned him a collective "Hey!" and a laugh from the rest of the group. I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I'm pretty strong, fast, and I can fly." At this point, Peter walked up to me and gently pushed Luke away. "Come on man, let the kid breathe. I'm sure he's had a long day, and needs to adjust to his new environment." _You have no idea,_ I thought. "Anyway, it's already like 5, and we need to get back home before anybody notices we're _still_ 'at the library' for our 'group project'. Let's let Raidwynn have one night, then tomorrow we can start working him in to the group." Luke sighed lightly. "I was just gonna spar with him a little Pete, come on! And anyway, American History can wait." I nodded, "I need to loosen up a little anyway, why not let us spar?" Pete rolled his eyes, but Sam cheered as they headed out the door I saw them come in earlier. Luke and I took up positions on the floor, about 15 feet apart. Over some loudspeakers, I heard Peter's voice. "Ready? Go!" Luke immediately rushed me and threw a punch at my head, but I was able to sway out of the way to his right with surprising ease. I threw a counter at his exposed ribs, but my hand practically bounced off his body, which seemed to be made out of metal. Luke chuckled. "That's why they call me Power Man: unbreakable skin!" I nodded, and swung around to his left, and tried elbowing him in the stomach. This blow seemed to have more of an effect, as I heard an audible "oof" from Luke as my elbow hit. He stepped back, and dropped into a traditional boxing stance, guard up now. I sprinted in close and tried to get an uppercut in between his fists, but he clenched his fists around my arm, stopping me from hitting him. Then I was lifted up off the ground like a ragdoll, and Luke threw me a good 10 feet away from him. I tried to land on my feet, but I slipped and landed on my back on the hard gym floor, knocking some breath out of me. "Not bad," he said, "but know you have to try and put me down." I took his invitation, and charged in again, this time with my guard held up. He threw a textbook left jab at my head, but I slipped under it and slugged him in the stomach with my right hand, as hard as I could. I felt his muscles loosen a little, so I kept up the onslaught, throwing nonstop shots into his body as fast and hard as my body could handle. Eventually I felt him give out, and I stepped back, letting him slump forward a little. "Ok, ok, you're very ready for anything that might get thrown at you. Good job!" He put his hand out for a fistbump, and I gave it to him. At this point everyone else had arrived back in the training hall, and proceeded to form a ring around us. "Wow! Nice match!" Was the consensus, and I gave a thumbs up to the gathered team. Peter took the lead in the conversation, and steered everyone else out the door. "Great job Raidwynn, we can get you started on missions tomorrow! And I know Coulson and Fury have you living here, but I'll see what I can do about finding you a place with me or one of the team!" He headed out the door, herding everyone else with him. I slowly followed, headed to the door that Coulson had indicated was my room. I took a shower in the attached bathroom, then went to bed, excited and nervous for the next morning.

Chapter 13

I woke up to the feeling of steel pressed into my neck, and a heavy weight on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes, to see someone, or more accurately, some _thing_ kneeling on my chest. It was shaped like an average human, but with prismatic skin, completely black with galaxy-like designs swirling all around its body like mobile tattoos. When it spoke, it sounded like a rumble of thunder. "Do not interfere here, or they will all die, as will you, servant of Omni." The dagger pressed harder into my neck, enough to draw a little blood. "Consider this a warning." The next second, it was gone. Vanished, without a trace. I lay back down, placing a washcloth over my neck wound, but was again rudely awakened when I heard someone pounding on my door, and shouting. "Come on, Raidwynn! Get up! We've got an emergency!" I got out of bed, geared up in about a minute or two, and opened the door to find Peter standing there in his full costume. "Hey, good to see you're awake, we need another pair of hands to deal with all the drones Doc Ock has put out. Come on!" He turned and sprinted down the hallway, and I took off after him. We reached the door in the hangar where I entered the helicarrier, and he opened it and jumped out, yelling "Here we go!" on his way out. I looked out, frozen for a moment, then leapt out. I felt the air rushing past me, then after a few seconds saw Peter shoot webs at the nearest skyscraper, using them to swing onto a rooftop where the rest of the team was waiting. I used my qi flight to launch myself headfirst downward at the roof, then landed on one knee. I looked at the team around me, and smirked a little. "Ready guys?"

 **Part 4: Fin**

 **A/N: sorry about not really giving you a good look at the real enemy in this chapter, but I hope to make up with it with a cool world (one of my favorite shows) and some great fights later! Don't expect Part 5 for at least a week, ok? I'm gonna be very busy very soon. Next Time: A new fight! Possessed Villains!?**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

 **A/N: Here we are again! I am so happy to have started with Ultimate Spider-man! I love the universe, the writing style, and just the feel of the show, so here we go! This chapter's recommended music: Lone Digger by Caravan Palace. It's got a good jazz beat, and I think it'll be good background.**

Chapter 14

I approached the edge of the building where everyone else was lined up, looking over the city. "What's going on guys?" Peter waved his arm over the scene before us, with explosions going off every few seconds, what looked like robots with long limbs striding through the streets, and that one car alarm going off. "That, Rai, do you mind if I call you Rai?, is what is going on. Doctor Octopus has released a swarm of 'bots on the city, and we need to take them down before whatever his plan is happens." "Speaking of which, where is the mad scientist?" Ava asked, stepping up next to me and Peter. Pete pointed to his left. "I'm getting a large signal from up by the Empire State, so I think he's set up a base there, or at least a major transmitter. As such, Sam, Ava, Danny, you guys are gonna sweep and clear the blocks, starting from here and heading up that way, while me, Rai, and Luke head straight for the head of the snake. Or rather, octopus." "Oh come on! Why do I always get put on thug cleanup duty?" Sam interrupted Pete, seeming off-put by his leader's decision. "Even the small jobs can have a large impact." Danny's serene voice cut him off, and seemed to calm him down." "Alright, here we go. If we find anything interesting we'll let you guys know. Oh, here's a com for you Rai." Ava handed me an earpiece, then flipped up her white, tiger-themed hooded mask. She started to head away, then turned back to me. "Oh, and on duty, refer to us by our hero aliases. White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man, and Spider-man." I nodded, "Yeah that makes sense, no problem! I don't really have a name, so just call me Rai, I guess." Everybody exchanged nods, and we checked our gear one last time, then split into our groups and jumped off the building, Spidey, Power Man, and I one way, the other three the other. Spidey started to swing, I soared after him, and PM ran through the streets below us. Less than a minute after we set out, we came across a crossroads, where we were met with pure carnage. There were robots, made of 4 long legs each, with a core at the center. The legs were ripping apart cars, tearing the walls and windows out of buildings, and all of them were sweeping with red laser-like eyes, and beeping every few seconds. "Spidey! I think they're looking for something!" I almost yelled, then remembered the comms, and I just said it normally. "Got it! Let's bust them up before they can find it!" I swooped down, and grabbed one of the 'bots by a leg. I pulled as hard as I could, and when the core came flying towards me, I threw a series of punches, as fast and as hard as I could, directly at it. The first few just dented the metal, but eventually I broke through, releasing a burst of light, and then the core exploded in my face, sending me flying a few feet. I landed on my feet, and then looked at the remains of the core. It was a mangled mess of metal, swirling with dark purple energy. I stepped up, wondering if it had anything to do with the figure I saw the night before, but just as I was getting close, I heard "Watch out!" and Power Man blocked a combined hit from all four limbs of another robot with his crossed forearms, just as it was about to blindside me. He turned his head to me "Come on! Don't lose your focus!" I nodded, jumped on his shoulders, and then front flipped off of them, planting both feet on the core of this second robot, setting off another explosion, this time directed down from me standing on top of it. I was launched upward, but I managed to control it, and floated to the ground in time to see Spidey slam the remaining two 'bots together with his webs, causing both to go off, creating a larger blast which he used like a booster rocket, flipping backwards to land on a building's window that wasn't destroyed, about 20 feet off the ground. He looked over at me and Luke, then motioned the way we were heading. I heard a few voices over the comms: Iron Fist, "Theres a lot more here than we expected" Nova, "I just keep blasting them, and more show up." Tiger, "We're gonna need backup down here!" Spidey, "Power Man, head down and help the team, me and Rai are headed to see if we can't make some robotic calamari." He jumped off of the building, landed next to me, and as PM took off running towards the others, he grabbed me by the shoulder. "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in on your first mission, but we have to stop Doc Ock before these 'bots tear Manhattan apart. Can I count on you watching my back?" I put my right hand on his shoulder in return. "Definitely. Let's go take him down." "That's good to hear." Spidey then turned away from me, jumped, and started to swing away, launching himself down the boulevard from building to building. I leapt up, then started to fly, swooping past buildings, weaving through robotic legs, and then lasers! "I didn't know they had lasers too!" I yelled into my comm. I heard Tiger's irritation as she answered "Yeah, just don't forget!" I followed Spider-man's lead as best I could, and we reached the foot of the Empire State in less than 2 minutes. "There!" I heard him say through my earpiece, and I stared down to the open square to see a man with extra arms, just like those on the robots, tinkering with a large cylindrical device. "Is that him?" I asked. "Yep, time to pay the good doctor a visit." With that, Spidey webbed to two buildings on either side of the street, and slingshot himself forward, planting both feet solidly into the chest of the man, who hadn't noticed us yet. I soared down as fast as I could, and landed just in time to hear him quip "What's up, doc?" I swear I heard the villain groan as he tried to look up from under Spidey's foot. "You won't stop me this time, Spider-man! I finally have all of the material I need to create power you can't imagine!" I crouched down and grabbed the scientist by his collar. "Is that what your drones were looking for?" He laughed in my face. "Of course, you dimwit! Just a few minutes ago, I collected the last sample of Void Energy. Now, I get to test it!" One of his mechanical tentacles had gone unnoticed by either me or Spidey, and was attached to the machine he was working on when we arrived. It flicked a switch and latched onto the machine, and purple lightning began to flow through the arm, surging into the body of Dr. Octopus, until he was glowing the same color as the energy and it was crackling around his eyes. He threw both me and Spidey off, sending us flying to land on our asses next to each other. "Well, I guess I don't need this anymore," he said in disgust, and with one seemingly effortless flick of his tendril, shattered the machine into smithereens. I shook my head, trying to clear it after taking a hit like that, and then started to get up, with Spidey doing the same next to me. "Hey," I asked, "is he always this strong?" Spider-man shook his head. "No, usually I can take him down with that kick, it's like he's hopped up on some kind of evil-roids." As we were recovering, I noticed Ock had started to clutch his head, and was talking to someone who wasn't there. "No! This isn't what we agreed!" His whole body started to convulse, with the energy inside him twisting and roiling around him, and he began to scream, like he was being torn apart from the inside out. I started to run in, with Spidey next to me, both of us understanding that we needed to help, even if he was our adversary. Just as we reached him, the energy exploded outward like a bomb blast, launching me and Spider-man again, but this time we managed to recover, I floated upward with my qi, and he managed to swing around a street light with his webs, and landed on a building's wall, then he gave me a thumbs-up. We just watched as Ock was now filled with purple energy, and his eyes, his eyes looked like they were replaced with tiny, swirling galaxies, and when he spoke it echoed like there were 20 of him, all speaking at once. "You small-minded fool! I could have just worked with you, but your dumb ass had to try to take the energy for yourself! Well now I will take care of these 'heroes' myself! Come, my minions!" He raised his arms, and I saw beams of light rising from 3 other locations in the city, and they were racing towards our location. Spidey and I looked at each other, then back at Ock. "This can't be good." I heard Tiger's voice through my earpiece. "Guys, what is happening? The bots went dead, and now we're seeing purple light all across the city! We're on our way to you, but can you fill us in?" Then Spiderman started to explain "Well it seems like Ock got possessed by the energy he was trying to harness, then stopped his own robots, and he's summoning his 'minions'. Also yeah, please hurry!" Just as he finished, the light pillars converged, and we had to cover our eyes from the pure brightness. When the light faded, standing before us were 4 villains, all pulsating with purple energy, crackling with dark lightning. Rhino, Sandman, Green Goblin, and Doctor Octopus. Ock spoke again, but this time the voice didn't just come from him, but from all four. "My name is Thrax, servant of the dark god. These 'villains' are but mere playthings, but to terminate you, they will suffice."

Chapter 15

As "Thrax" finished, the rest of my team showed up, Nova flying in and the rest running up next to me. "Well, this is gonna be a long day" Nova said, and we readied ourselves for the fight. "Time to die, heroes!" Thrax screamed out from all four bodies, and we all ran forward, getting closer and closer until we were within striking distance. Around me I saw the other heroes starting to pair off into fights, with Iron Fist and Power Man throwing a joint haymaker and Rhino and knocking him back, Nova blasting at and flying after Green Goblin, dodging pumpkin bombs and shooting back. Spider-man and White Tiger went for Sandman, with Spidey slinging webs to cocoon him, and Tiger slicing straight through him, leaving hardened glass in her wake. I saw her claws glowing with heat, and then I reached Doctor Octopus. He had hung back during the charge, and as I approached he crossed his arms, seeming to be in no hurry. I decided to take the offensive, and threw myself forward, ready to throw a punch at his midsection. He simply extended his tentacles, and I sailed right under him. As I spun in midair, I tried to gather myself, but took the other two tendrils to my side. Pain shot through my midsection, and I landed hard on my feet, dropping to one knee. "Ha! THIS is the champion that Omni sends? Try harder, child." Thrax spoke in a mocking tone, and grabbed me with all four tentacles, one on each of my limbs. He lifted me up, but before he could throw me, I started to tense, gripping the tentacles on my arms as hard as I could, and I heard metal start to screech as my grip made indents into them. I threw my arms outward, and managed to shove the tentacles off of me. I jumped off of the other two, and spun, going for a flying kick at his head. He leaned to the side, and I would have missed, but I managed to redirect myself, landing a roundhouse onto his ribs with my right leg. He barely seemed to register the hit, and I was able to spin in midair, slamming both of my legs into his side and launching myself away at the same time. He staggered a little, and I was able to assess the situation. Rhino seemed to be giving everyone else the most trouble, as Nova had already finished off Green Goblin, who was sitting in a crater in the middle of the street, his body smoking a little from the energy Nova emits. _Note to self: never piss off Nova,_ I thought, then looked over to see Spidey going 1v1 with Sandman, who was trying to make sand weapons, but kept getting himself webbed to things. "What's the matter? Feeling a little _tied up,_ Sandman?" I was happy Spidey was winning, but even his whole team was having trouble taking down Rhino, so _maybe_ now wasn't the time for one-liners. Just as I finished the thought, I felt a claw grab the back of my shirt, and throw me across the square. I saw Ock, looking pleased with himself, and a building rapidly approaching me. I smashed through the panes of glass, and landed in the middle of an office building. Thankfully, I didn't hit anyone, but I knew I needed to get back into the action. I launched myself out of the building, and straight at the Doc. He was waiting for me, and put up all four tentacles to grab me again, but I started to spin in midair, thinking back to something Durzo taught me. _"Do you know why bullets are so effective? It's because the spin they have creates immense force. If you can replicate that, enhance it with your powers, you will be able to break through almost any defenses."_ I began to spin so fast I could hardly see what was going on, but I landed feet-first into the doctor's tentacles, grinding against the metal, my qi in my feet starting to help me push through. With a near-primal yell, I focused all I had into the attack, and felt the claws give way beneath me. I broke through his guard, and with a sound like a cannon shot, slammed into Thrax's chest. He was sent into the ground, creating a crater where he lay, mangled claws draped around him. I hunched over, breathing hard and almost out of energy from that hit, and saw the rest of the team gather around me. "Holy shit, what was that?" "Can you do it again?" "Hey, are you alright?" I heard Luke, Sam, Peter, then looked up, gave a thumbs-up, and smiled. "I think I'm going to need some time before I pull something like that again, guys." I saw through the spaces between them, the villains getting up, with the purple energy draining out of them. I started to walk forward and point, but stumbled and almost fell. Peter caught me, then waved the rest of the team forward. "Team, nice job, what say we get these guys in handcuffs and let SHIELD take care of them? Hey Rai, nice job out there today. You look a little rough, so how about we get you back to my place? There's nothing like a meal from Aunt May to help you heal up." "Sure Pete, thanks." I leaned on his shoulder, and we started to walk away from the carnage our fight had left behind.

 **Part 5: FIN**

 **A/N: Well there you have it! My first try on a big, coordinated fight scene. Not much, I know, and I need to work on characterizations. Next time, exposition! And other cool things!**

New Character List

Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Rhino, Sandman (all Ultimate Spiderman).

Thrax (new Villain of my own creation)


	6. Part 6 (sorry it's short)

**Part 6**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the break in chapters, I've been really busy with college. And I want to say, holy crap! I came back from class one day and checked in on the story, and we've hit over 50 visitors! I know it's still not much, but this means this story is still growing, which makes me so happy to keep sharing it with you guys! This chapter is more laid back, so I recommend some smooth jazz or just in general whatever music you chill with. As always, please R &R! –SidewaysRiku**

Chapter 16

A few minutes after the fight was over, Pete and I were about a block away from his house, with him having changed out of his suit into some normal street clothes. Just as we were about to buzz in, his cell phone rang. He rummaged around in his pockets and then pulled out a flip-phone. "Hello? Hey, Aunt May. I'm actually on my way home right now, and I brought a new friend! That new kid I told you about, remember? Yeah, he's part of my study group now. We'll be there in a few minutes. Love you too." He looked over at me, "Hey bud, you think you can try to hold yourself up? We're gonna have to convince my aunt that we DIDN'T just fight… whatever that was in Ock's body." I nodded, and we turned the corner, and headed into his house. I was greeted with the smell of lasagna, and who I could only assume was Aunt May tending to some pots and pans on the stove. She turned, and seeing the bruises on us, she ran over. "Peter! What happened? Are either of you hurt?" She started to fuss over us, but I thought fast. "Hello Ms. Parker, I'm Raidwynn. Your nephew and I were starting to walk home from the library after he helped me with some physics homework, and we almost ran right into a fight between some superheroes and villains! Thankfully Pete was with me, or I probably would have been hit with some rubble. He managed to get both of us out of the way, and we didn't look back." She pulled away from fussing at my hair and clothes to turn to Pete. "I am so proud that you helped him! You need to stay out of trouble, but I'm happy that you were able to stay safe. Raidwynn you can go get changed, and I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes. Do you want me to call your parents?" I shook my head a little, "No, I've already talked to them. They're worried sick, seeing as they're still out of the country, but I was able to reassure them." She seemed hesitant, but nodded and let me head upstairs to get cleaned up.

About a half hour later, I had managed to clean up and borrow some of Peter's clothes, and we were sitting around the table, having just finished up the wonderful meal prepared for us. I thanked May for the meal, and got up to wash dishes. Peter got up to help me, but while we were working, he whispered "Hey, what happened today? I've never seen anything like that!" "Peter, you've been at this a lot longer than I have. If you don't know what it was, I certainly don't." I was torn by lying to someone who had been nothing but helpful to me, but I needed to keep my secret. Omni warned me that telling people about anything outside of their universe might upset things on a major scale, which was also why I hadn't used my stand or zanpakuto yet. Any power that isn't at least similar to something that can happen in that world could also possibly cause people to realize that other worlds exist, and cause mass fear and panic. I laughed a little with Pete, and then patted him on the back. I turned to May, sitting in their living room, and said "I think it's about time I head out, my parents made sure I have a curfew at my apartment." I rolled my eyes, giving the Parkers the 'you know how it is' kind of look. May insisted I take some leftovers with me, but I was able to wave her off, and head out into the evening. I had to walk about a mile to get back into the city proper, but I was able to book it pretty easily. I got to the building where I was picked up, and flew straight up until I could see the helicarrier above me. I flew up onto the top deck, landing carefully and entering with my SHIELD I.D. I was met with an empty corridor, and I headed through the carrier to where I knew my room was. I wearily walked through the door. I face planted on the bed, and immediately passed out.

Chapter 17

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I groaned and rolled over, trying to reach for an alarm clock, then my face hit steel as I rolled off of my bed and onto the cold floor. "Uuuugh." I lifted myself off of the floor, and rubbed my eyes, finally noticing that the sound was coming from a speaker on the wall, not an alarm clock. Feeling like a sack of potatoes, I dragged myself out of the room to find Coulson waiting for me, arms behind his back, and one eyebrow raised. "Why did you come in so late last night? You're a very important asset, and we can't afford to have you wandering and socializing." I was pretty irritated at being treated like a commodity, but was tired and didn't really feel like arguing, so I just asked, "What do you need from me, Coulson?" He pointed down the hall, and just nodded. "It's not me, Director Fury is the one you need to talk to." My shoulders drooped, and I meandered down to the huge SHIELD emblem, ready to get chewed out. The doors slid open, and Fury spun around in his chair, fingers pressed together like a steeple. "Kid, you did good work yesterday, and I appreciate that, but I need to know what in the hell that was. We have no knowledge of who, or what, that thing was, other than what it told you in the street. Have you seen or heard anything like this before?" I thought back to multiversal history lessons, and remembered what Omni had told me about the warriors on the other side of this conflict. "All I know is that he probably is what he says he is, I've never actually fought a warrior of darkness before. He seemed hesitant to show himself, but he was just fine with collateral damage, taking control of a villain and not caring about the civilians." Fury's eye widened, and he seemed to perk up. "Kid, that's a very astute observation. I think the best way to proceed from here is for you to attend high school with our other rookies, and look for any signs of abnormalities until we can find out where the real baddie is. That sound good to you?" I immediately thought of having an actual high school life, if even for a little while, with Pete, Luke, Ava, and the others. It seemed like something that I could enjoy, even if I was still technically on the job. I nodded to the director, "Yeah that sounds good. Will I still be living on the helicarrier?" He shook his head and sighed a little. "No, that would just end up drawing attention to you, and eventually us. Instead, you will be staying with Parker, with the already-established exchange student cover story." I laughed a little, and then nodded, threw up some finger guns, and headed out of Fury's office. "Thanks director, see you later!" He face palmed, then looked up. "By the way, your first day of class starts in ten minutes, smartass!" I can only imagine what he saw as I screeched, then turned and booked it to my room, grabbed my bag and some textbooks that were on the desk in my temporary room, then tore off through the carrier's hallways, stopping only to unlock the exterior door. I burst onto the roof, stuffed the books into my bag, and sprinted to the edge. I looked over the edge, then shook my head, backed up, and leapt off the edge into the air. I freefell for a while, then when I could actually see people on the street, I caught myself and hovered the last 100 feet or so to the ground, then took off again for the school, dodging cars and pedestrians along the way, occasionally getting cursed out for my trouble.

 **Part 6: FIN**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delayed and short chapter, but I've been really busy and I hope that it's better than nothing! I love seeing the continued support for my little work of fanfiction, but please remember to drop a review, especially if you've got some criticism of things I can improve on! Until next time, this has been SidewaysRiku :)**


End file.
